


Kise Takes Reality

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Rewrote another work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has had fantasy's about what he and Kasamatsu would do in their private free time, hasbeen filling his head with nothing but his lewd desires. As it stands, they're entirely unnecessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise Takes Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, okay, so, um, the semester just started, but I wanted to write my friend a birthday present, but she doesn't know KiKasa. This idea was originally conceived for KiKasa, but was WRITTEN for KuroFai from Tsubasa for her. I then went back and edited it to suit KiKasa again.

Kise can’t say he’s never thought about it. On the contrary, it’s an image he knows well, has played out too many times in his dreams and fantasies. Kise knows how it would start, at least in the fantasy, where he leads Kruogane into a bedroom almost as if they were dancing. The mood for it would be whimsical but saturated with desire. Kise would never stop touching Kasamatsu, only in the softest and most intimate ways. Wrap his arms around his waist, tug at the hem of his shirt, let his hands roam all over his wide back. Kise wants to touch Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu would feel it, too. At the least, he would understand the lust in Kise’s every movement and thought, Kise would make that clear to his dense love. Then, when realization of exactly what Kise wants gets through Kasamatsu’s thick skull, after those steel blue eyes widen, they would match Kise’s golden ones.  
  
Kise thinks it would be fair for him to continuing leading like a dance, so he dips Kasamatsu, then lets his arms slide away so he falls onto the bed. Kasamatsu objects verbally to having Kise crawl over him, but Kise knows, feels, where Kasamatsu’s pants get tighter. Kise leans down, supporting hands placed on Kasamatsu’s chest and letting his fingers spread and wrinkle the fabric, and presses a sincere and doting kiss on Kasamatsu’s lips. Of course, Kasamatsu kisses back. Kasamatsu feels it, what Kise feels. Kasamatsu wants it, what Kise wants.

Kise wants sex. Sensation. Passion. Intimacy.

Kasamatsu wants a bit of control, too, protesting against how Kise is handling him, and Kise kisses down Kasamatsu’s jaw, leaving marks all over before settling on sucking a specific spot near Kasamatsu’s right ear. Kise murmurs, low and revealing every sultry intention he has with his tone, “Now, now, Kasamatsucchi. You’ve been too good today, too busy. Just let me take care of you and I’ll be sure to pet you nicely.” Kise feels Kasamatsu rub against him, not by conscious choice, at the spot that just seems to keep making Kasamatsu’s pants feel tighter.

So Kise thinks he would be kind to Kasamatsu in such a position. Kise begins to unbutton Kasamatsu’s shirt, which takes too long for both of them despite Kasamatsu not being very long. Hands explore the exposed skin, and glide across it with a nostalgic mischief. Kasamatsu would let out an involuntary moan, and Kise has to pretend not to hear it, but he does, and Kasamatsu knows he does because Kise’s smile gets wider. Kasamatsu can’t even see Kise’s smile, but he knows.

Kise reaches Kasamatsu’s pants. They both shiver, oddly enough; they both just know.

Kise decides to be cruel here, at least in this dirty dream. Kise would his hands off the reddening skin and undo the fastens to his pants, shimmying them off so slowly, languidly, showing off his long legs and making sure Kasamatsu got to see how much Kise wants it. Kise won’t bother with his own shirt, it’s not the night to bother with such a thing. Kasamatsu does want to see all of Kise, though, so he reaches his grubby hand for Kise, and Kise pushes him back onto the mattress.

“You can’t simply reach for whatever you so please like a greedy child, senpai,” Kise scolds, and it’s such a mean thing to say and do, but he doesn’t want to, can’t bother with, can’t wait for his shirt to come off. His hands go right to Kasamatsu’s pants to get the real prize of the night.

Kasamatsu moans again when Kise reaches down and just  _touches_ him. This time Kise doesn’t hide his smile, doesn’t even smile. Kise looks at Kasamatsu, their eyes full of lust connecting, and Kise licks his lips.

Kasamatsu wonders if pleasure and Kise sucking him occurred at the same time, or if the split-second he knew beforehand what would happen made him moan in anticipation. Regardless of which happened first, Kasamatsu feels them, both at once now, and he lets Kise know it.

Kasamatsu bucks his hips into it, into that mischievous mouth that had always been up to no good before, and tangles his fingers into Kise’s long blond hairs. Kise, fully pleased with the reactions, fits all of Kasamatsu’s erection into his mouth with glee, almost with gratitude.

Kise is even more pleased, however, when he suddenly slides Kasamatsu out of his mouth, letting a “pop” sound occur when the tip passed his lips.  
  
“No lube?” Kasamatsu asks, the ever-considerate lover, worried Kise wouldn’t be able to take him.

“I tried to slick you up just now,” Kise replies. “I’ve . . . Yukio, I’ve been stretching myself all day and evening. I’ve been touching myself all day to the thought of this. I’ll be okay. You want it already. I need it now.”

Almost as proof of how much Kise needed it, he angles his hips to line their erections together, sliding them together slightly. Kise reached down a hand to wrap a hand around their two hard arousals, and his hand barely circles two thirds of their thicknesses.

Kise has to bite his bottom lip, hard, to not cry out in pleasure. Kise needs to not give in yet, not for anything less than the grand prize.  
  
Kise shifts his hips again, so that now Kasamatsu’s fitted in the cleft of Kise’s lower cheeks.

Depending on his mood, Kise imagines teasing them both, sliding himself over Kasamatsu just like that, but more often, like now, he’s too needy. Kise knows he’s stretched himself every moment to himself he had for the past few days to take in that hard mass of Kasamatsu.

Without any regret, Kise spreads his cheeks apart and _sinks_ himself down on Kasamatsu’s cock. It hurts, too, burns. Kise knows lube would help, with proper stretching from Kasamatsu’s thicker fingers, but he can’t care, not in a fantasy.

In lust, in a fantasy, Kise fucks himself on Kasamatsu, takes the burn without remorse. Kise rides it, hard, fast, however he feels like. Kasamatsu bucks into Kise, too, matching the pace, and they’re both coming undone, becoming thoughtless as their bodies move on their own accord.

Kise tugs at his cock, too, likes rubbing it up and down, especially when he feels Kasamatsu’s eyes on him. Kasamatsu wants to do it, to get Kise off from both ends of stimulus, but Kise still won’t allow that, only lets his own hands pleasure his erection.

Not that it lasts long. Kise wants it to lasts for days, needs to have days worth of only having Kasamatsu and Kasamatsu to have him, but they’re human. They have duties, to their schools, to their teams, but Kise’s duty was Kasamatsu, and his duty was inside him. For all the loneliness in his life, Kise deserves centuries of Kasamatsu, of them in lust, in love.

Even in a dream, Kise knows it should end, because dreams have to end for the dreamer to let it all come true.

So, Kise let their dream-worldly pleasures end. Kise comes all over himself and Kasamatsu, and Kise lets Kasamatsu come inside him, while he’s still riding him, milking every drop.

Kise leans down to kiss Kasamatsu after it all, and he wonders why it always seems so chaste. Kise supposes that’s just the honey-sweet ending he likes, despite everything, and they collapse together, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

—

The reality of it all is, though, that Kasamatsu pins one arm to the bed as he ravishes Kise’s chest. Lips suck on his nipples or move down to his sensitive stomach. They don’t go lower, though, because Kasamatsu’s massaging Kise to full hardness under his pants. Kise thinks it’s mean and dirty, uncomfortable to get to hard while wearing tight pants, but he’s gasping and moaning at every stroke and touch.  
  
Kise enjoys his fantasies, he does, but his reality works perfectly well, as far as he’s concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Kikasa, and I'm working on a multi-chaptered fic so I can be the KiKasa Queen. I'm trying to slowly earn the title with oneshots until I write more and post the multi-chaptered one.
> 
> Love me? I dunno. I'm trying.


End file.
